Hickersonia
and |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information :'' Hickersonia is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 934 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Hickersonia work diligently to produce Pigs and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Hickersonia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Hickersonia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Hickersonia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Hickersonia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Pre History :'' Hickersonia's early roots in Feudalism led the people of the region, before the country was ever truely a national entity in it's own right, on destructive rampages against its own people and neighboring tribes. Lords holding charge over the largest territories waged wars against the lesser Lords, taking lands and titles and eventually consolidating the nation under a handful of powerful, merciless leaders. Ancient History :'' As power continued to consolidate through bloody battles and bitter wars between the Lords of the nation, the living conditions of the vassals continued to worsen. It wasn't long before the neighboring tribes and nations became restless, invading their unpredictable and untrustworthy neighbor and bringing previously unseen diseases to the Hickersonian people. :'' Many of the Lords perished in battle against the hordes of invading armies, or against each other, while the citizens of the nation fell ill to plague, further increasing the death tolls. :'' It took many years for the Hickersonian people to organize once again, this time a strong, but benevolent leader, Fnord Fark, gathered the trust of the people by peaceful means, soon being named the Lord Emperor Elite of Hickersonia. Early History of Hickersonia :'' Fnord Fark's early government, established July 12, 2006, swept away the remnants of feudalism and established a bureaucracy of lesser offices to govern the nation on August 3 with the adoption of the Declaration of Hickersonia. While this bureaucracy was amazingly inefficient, the nation's citizens were grateful to see an end to the government-sponsored bloodshed. The Declaration of Hickersonia was very quickly amended to include a terrorism defense program, a line of succession (which became significant some time later), regulations on worldwide statistical tracking, and Employment Bureau. Some time later, on August 21, the Emperor chose to side with the will of his citizens by instituting a "Capitalist Dictatorship" as he refereed to it by way of the Fifth Amendment -- the Capitalism Act. :'' It was this that led to the war against the nation of Communism on August 23, 2006. The leader of Communism, LoEaoe, apparently fond of Communism as a government form and not simply as the title of his own nation, was offended by neighboring Hickersonia's government changes and committed an unprovoked act of aggression against the sovereignty of the nation. News sources scurried to the front lines to report on the events of the war, and also to provide commentary on the Harrissy nukings. :'' Just as information came out about a connection between Harrissy and the Diabeetus terrorist group, the friendly nation of Hemiola began to funnel aid to the beleaguered Hickersonian government, helping drastically to push a cease fire agreement and initiate talks with the Socialist Revolution Initiative, Communism's alliance, for penalties against LoEaoe's nation and reparations for the damages against Hickersonia (neither of which were carried out). The war resulted in civil unrest and trade renegotiations that plagued the nation for some time afterward. :'' As the Commie War came to a close, a new threat engaged the Hickersonian nation as the Emperor Fnord Fark released a statement indicating that he would vacate his high office and leave the nation for an undetermined amount of time. As of the time of this writing, the good Emperor has never returned, but the nation lives on still. Hickersonian Dark Times :'' As the new President of the House assumed power in Hickersonia, another very brief war consumed the nation as the result of unprovoked attacks by Sanitarium Land. The nation was quickly decimated, however, by means that are to-this-day not understood entirely. This rocky beginning shows the standard by which life in Hickersonia was to be lived under the command of the President, a time during which no outside source heard much from the small Hickersonian nation. :'' This was a time ruled by the Dark Side of the Farce, to use a cliche'. :'' Hickersonian media sources were silenced completely and Hickersonian borders were closed to travelers from both sides -- no person in or out for nearly two months until October 21 when the reclusive President was assassinated. :'' The assassination, carried out by the Hickersonia Free Caucus, was performed by members of the President's inner-circle, including both military and political officers. A short time later, the HFC proposed a new government, the Charge of Order, leading to a public statement and Ratification Act :'' Many citizens were unimpressed with the Free Caucus and its attempts to fill the power vacuum they created through election processes that were anything but flawless and the threat of attacks from a rogue military unit that was refusing to report in when ordered. :'' Melik Bruski, an independent Hickersonian reporter at the time, also performed analysis of Hickersonian Political Ideologies, observing the preferences and tendencies of the two major political parties emerging at the time, particularly in reference to the issue of the nation joining the organization known as the United Sovereign Nations. Era of National Progress and The Federal Caucus :'' The National Progress Party, having successfully brought Hickersonia into the United Sovereign Nations and opened the country to free trade and tourism, also had the great honour of presiding over the nation's six-month anniversary. And thus enters the nation into another brief preiod of international activity, such as the Caucus statement condemning the Initiative/League conflict, and in particular the GOONS intervention in Farkistan and activating new security protocols in response to the war. :'' January 28, 2007 marked the nation's first peaceful and (almost) completely legitimate elections, and the first peaceful transition of power amongst Caucus Representatives culminating in a further shift of power to National Progress Party members. :'' This new Caucus term was not without incident, however, when several local warlords in the north refused to cooperate with the new government, inciting what is now called the Northeasterner Massacre. The entire debacle resulted in numerous civilian and military deaths, including unarmed women and children, and the Caucus remained stiff-lipped on the subject for the remainder of the term, completing no other noteworthy objectives. :'' The following Caucus, this time dominated by members of the National Progress Party, enacted many reforms, the most important of which was the Bock and Michelob Labour Protection Act guaranteeing many rights to Hickersonian workers. :'' For some time afterward, the National Progress Party continued to dominate the Hickersonian government, however, opting for a policy of "Private Channels FTW, discussing politics with member states of the United Sovereign Nations as opposed to the world at large... Geography Type here Economy Type here Modern Hickersonia Phase Two The continuation of Hickersonia Phase Three Hickersonia